


The Way Nature Intended

by gerbilfluff



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Masturbation, Metric Tons Of Awkwardness, Other, Pissing Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerbilfluff/pseuds/gerbilfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystery Trio kink drabble. The Pines brothers take Stanfords new assistant Fiddleford along with them on a monster hunt. Stanford ends up learning less about the mythical Hide-Behind than he does about Fiddleford's private interests...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Nature Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick Mystery Trio fetish porn for fetish porn's sake. Because I had fun writing it, and it's a big ol' Internet out there, so who knows? Maybe some folks out there will have fun reading it, too.
> 
> Contains piss-watching kink and brief masturbation. If you've ever looked at the grown-ups of the Gravity Falls cast and thought, "Nice... but darn it all, there's just not enough people getting off from watching someone pee!", then have I got some good news for YOU.

The Way Nature Intended

by Apricot the Gerbil

 

"S'the matter with you, nerd?" Stanley squinted at his twin's assistant from across the campfire he was stoking with a stick. "You see any monsters, you're s'posed to speak up. Otherwise, what're we on this trip for?"

Fiddleford's teeth were grit tight as his eyes swept the trees around them. "Nothing, it's just... There's no bathroom around for miles. I thought I could hold it when we left, but..."

"Seriously? Aw, nerd." Stanley shook his head, looking half insulted. "You never been out in the woods before? Everything's a bathroom out here!" he said, with a swing of his arm to the evening wilderness around them.

Fiddleford squirmed uncomfortably. "It's just _unsanitary_ is all."

While Stanley rolled his eyes, Stanford looked up from the book he'd been sketching in. He set his pencil on the log he sat on and reached for the fire bucket on the ground nearby. "No, I think I get it. You need to go _in_ something?" He lifted the bucket, giving it a shake. "I doubt we're gonna run into any fire elementals _this_ week."

"No, I just-- nngh..." Fiddleford breathed, doubling over where he sat. His whole crotch was aching by now; he couldn't wait much longer. "Fine. I'll be back in a few minutes." He stood up from his side of the log, wandering off to seek someplace out of range from their camp.

"Don't let the Hide-Behind eat ya!" he heard Stanley call after him.

"Ha, ha," Fiddleford muttered under his breath, far more worried about his own bladder.

The tree he picked was unassuming enough, with a wide trunk scattered with fallen leaves. Though there wasn't another human in sight, Fiddleford still found himself peeking around to make sure he wasn't being watched before he unzipped the fly to his trousers and let his pants fall open at his hips, leaving his blazer the only thing keeping his ass covered from the chilly fall air. He pulled down his briefs to take hold of his prick in both hands and pull back his foreskin, then... He groaned in pleasure as he finally let go. Sweet relief, at last.

As he soaked the trunk of the tree with a steady golden patter, Fiddleford tipped his head back, eyes closing partway behind his glasses in the most basic of comforts.

He was _not_ expecting his superior to suddenly sidle up next to him.

"Hey there, doc! Guess I couldn't hold it, either," Stanford said conversationally. He unzipped his jeans and pointed his dick at the base of the tree, failing to see the dark shades of pink Fiddleford's face was turning.

Hearing those first sprinkles was torture for the scientist. _Don't look don't look_ , Fiddleford repeated to himself, but he glanced over, staring at the hot cascade starting to spew strong from Stanford's piss-slit, as his own stream slowly dwindled to a halt...

He froze, noticing Stanford looking dumbfoundedly down at his crotch.

"You, ah." Stanford's gaze darted away in embarrassment. "Sportin' some wood there, champ?"

There was an awkward silence, broken only by the quiet spatter of Stanford still pissing beside him. Inside his head, Fiddleford shrieked at his boner, _GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY--_

Stanford took a deep breath and let it out. "Go ahead and look," he said, eyes still off to the side. "Shame to waste the view, if that's what you're into."

Fiddleford gasped in surprise, but took the offer immediately, eyes drinking in the pink dick wagging in Stanford's hand, the trail spilling from it onto the wet patch growing and trickling down the bark. Fiddleford's hand palmed over the erection in his grasp, even as his head was bowed, shoulders slumped guiltily.

"Hey," said Stanford. "It's all right. Go ahead and... take care of yourself. I won't tell."

Fiddleford didn't need to be told twice. He whimpered softly, jerking at his hard-on with one hand as he leaned against the tree with the other. Stanford's spray was down to droplets, no more than a couple last shakes' worth-- but Fiddleford was already frantic, gasping for breath against the pounding flesh in his fist, hips quivering, grunting as milky zigzags of cum landed on the grass.

"Oh god," panted Fiddleford once he was spent, as though finally seeing the scene before him with clear eyes.

Again, there was silence.

Stanford was the first to speak up. "Huh. I never knew."

"I... yyyeah," drawled Fiddleford through a thin sheen of sweat, staring at the pair of dark splotches on the bark before them. He wasn't sure what else to say.

"Is it _me_ you feel that way about, or...?" Stanford asked, sounding concerned.

"No, no no. Just something about... watching," Fiddleford sighed. "I couldn't explain it if I tried."

"Oh," Stanford said simply, nodding his head as though he'd learned some new factoid.

Fiddleford licked his lips absently. His eyes slunk up behind his spectacles to meet Stanford's. "You know, if. You want me to... clean you off after, I..."

His dick still in his hand, Stanford blinked in surprise. "What?"

Fiddleford's gaze plummeted back to the ground. "I-I mean I'd be _glad_ to--"

"Nnn..nah. No thanks," Stanford was quick to reply, shaking his head.

Fiddleford nodded sharply. "R-right. Right, I just."

"That's just a bit more than I'd want to..."

"I'm so sorry, that made it even worse, didn't..."

"No, don't apologize, it's only..."

They both trailed off, looking away from each other.

The crickets seemed particularly loud tonight.

Fiddleford covered his face with the hand he hadn't just been furiously masturbating with. His blush was noticeable, even in the dark.

"I could, um." Stanford began. His assistant didn't interrupt him this time. "...Make sure to bring an extra water canteen when we're exploring, from now on. You know. Just. In case I get thirsty." He paused. "And I'll need a lookout when I need to go. Never know what's out in these woods."

"That'd... be _wonderful_ ," Fiddleford blurted to the ground.

Stanford gave a final shake, then tucked his limp prick back into his briefs and zipped up, carefully buttoning the top of his slacks. "Right. So. We got a little lost on our way back. And neither of us breathes a word of this to Stanley."

Fiddleford nodded again, finally lowering his hand from his face. "Of course," he said, as he fumbled to tuck his shirt back in and zip up his fly.

Stanford chuckled nervously in response, as they both started walking back to their camp. "The things you learn on a monster hunt, huh?"

Fiddleford said nothing, following not too closely behind him.

"Grrrn," the Hide-Behind moaned, staring after the pair. It shook its wet left foot irritatedly.

"I know, right?" said the yellow triangle with a top hat nearby, floating down from the branches to roll his lone eye in solidarity with the creature. "Clueless. But believe me, they're _so_ much fun."


End file.
